


The World's Happiest Apocalypse!

by squishythetrashpile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Donald Trump Is A Piece Of Horse Crap, Dying Without Caring, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, Everyone is Presumed Poly I Guess, Fluff, Gayness, Happy Apocalypse, Happy Ending, I Bet Some of Them Aren't Cis, I Have Been Planning This For About Two Years, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If There's Sex It'll Be Vanilla, Is there an ending??, Making Out, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nobody is Sad, Polyamory, Social Issues, This Is STUPID, Too many ships to count, Weird Shipping Universe, Why Did I Write This?, Will There Be Sex I Dunno, Yaoi, Yuri, cuteness, general happiness, i'm still a piece of garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishythetrashpile/pseuds/squishythetrashpile
Summary: The world is ending and the countries are going to party their bums off before they meet in heaven. This is a fic I have been working on in my head for TWO YEARS and I created an entire universe in my head for all my gay ships. And no the world ending isn't going to be the end, you'll get highlights of their life in heaven! And maybe some people won't confess before they die, hmm?





	1. Let The Sin Begin!//First Installment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I guess I'm gonna start this dumb thing off with a Gerita wedding. I remember it was my first otp, i shipped it suuuper hard in like seventh grade. They're still one of my favorite APH pairings, they're just too cute aren't they? AnywAys this is going to be WAY too hard to write since I pretty much created this universe in my head and it is terrifying. WEIRD SHIPS EVERYWHERE SO MANY SHIPS TO SHIP

The whole world is ending. And the countries are all going to die. They're more chill about it than you'd think, though.

"Alright, guys, we have a month," America loudly announced. "I say we start it off doing something fun!! How about a sleepover?? But, like, everyone is there!" America hadn't been feeling too good lately. He knew everyone was going to be fine and meet in heaven, but he hadn't become as large as he'd hoped and felt like there was more he had to do before he died. Everyone was unconcerned about dying, but an uneasy feeling was hanging over everyone. They all felt unaccomplished and small. "Think on it, dudes! C'mon!!"

Everyone collectively sighed and said something along the lines of a sarcastic "Sure, America" and awkwardly left. They all were "thinking on it," but about other things they had to do before they were unable to change anything for the rest of eternity. One who was especially ready to change as much as possible was Germany.

(enter the polyamorous gays. all of them)

"Liebchen, do you think we should get married?" This wasn't a question that anyone would be able to think over anymore; it was a yes or no. Nobody realized how much they thought about stuff until they weren't able to anymore.

"I-I don't know," replied Italy Veneziano. His main concern was Holy Rome. What was he going to think when he found out that Italy was a boy, or that he'd loved someone else?

"What's the matter?"

"I-I had a first love, and he died...I think he would understand, but..."

"I see. Well, try to come up with an answer by next week, since we don't have much time, alright?"

"Sure thing!" Veneziano wrapped his arms around Germany. He still hadn't regained his memories from childhood. Was he...going to find out?

(yes this is short but for now i am just trying to establish this universe.)


	2. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!111!!2!!!

Hullo idiots! You know how when you're trying to sleep and you write fanfiction in your head? I have been working on this one in my head for two years and it's the most ridiculous thing ever! I don't know when I'm actually going to write it, but get pumpd because it's happening!!!!


End file.
